Dream High 3: House of Cards
by rlb190
Summary: Kirin Arts School is the most renown in the entire country. With success spreading fast, another location has opened up in America. Hopefuls from all across the country have auditioned to get in, and the kids who have talent come from all walks of life. When a competition to join the world's biggest talent agency arises, the claws come out. Who will come out on top? SYOC- CLOSED
1. Prologue

**SYOC time! Form and Rules at the bottom! **

Gina Thomas groaned as she put her head in her hands. He auburn hair swept across her face in an untidy braid. "What am I going to do….?" she moaned in despair. Today was the day! Today was the day that she was going to have all of her dreams come true! Everyone kept putting her down, but today was the day she would prove them wrong! She had practiced for days, weeks, months, almost an entire year for the audition into Kirin Arts School.

She had barely slept a wink last night from excitement, and she had even gotten up early this morning, but was too nervous to eat anything. She had tuned her guitar to perfection, changed her outfit 13 different times for good luck, braided her hair, unbraided it, took it up in head band, took it down, tied a bun, undid the bun, and decided in the end on a messy but classy side braid and a white head band, a white knee length skirt and a sky blue blouse. Kirin Arts School had opened up another school in America, and auditions are today.

And it was the one day her car had a flat tire. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to curse the world. She shut her phone off. Help was coming in three hours, and the audition was a good hour sprint away, not a walk or run. She felt the wet tears running down her face as she took off her rimless glasses. She sat on the sidewalk with her guitar case next to her. Who else could she call? There was nobody… Her mother was probably hung over off her ass; all of her friends were out and about…

Her life was now officially over. She needed to do something, and kicking the car would result in a sprained ankle. She really wished that she could have afforded that extra tire to fit in trunk. She grabbed her red guitar case and undid the clasps angrily. All of the people walking by witnessed as she pulled out her guitar with force. She held it and strummed on the strings in sorrow and anger. It was it. It was over. She was over. She would never get into the school now, the same school the world famous Sam Dong went to!

She had tried so hard… but now it was over. She played a few chords to her audition song. _Only Hope_ by Mandy Moore. She loved the song and knew it so well it was practically muscle memory now. She felt her heart soar as she sang a few bars of the song quietly to herself.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've I tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down-."_

Someone passing by had knocked into her. The person tripped over her and spilled the coffee they were holding all over Gina's guitar. "Gah! What the-." The person exclaimed. "Why are you sitting in the middle of the side walk?!" Gina felt herself blow up with anger.

"Are you kidding me!? I was not in the middle! And I've have enough of this terrible day today! First I'm late and then my freakin' car is freakin' stupid and blows a stupid freakin' tire, and I'm not going to be able to audition for Kirin cause my car is a complete asshole, and then I get run over by YOU and get coffee all over my guitar-!"

The person pulled themselves up off the ground, but didn't turn around. "Did you say Kirin?" Gina looked down, trying to wipe the amber liquid off of her guitar. "Yeah. I HAD an audition but my car blew a tire. Why?"

"I'll give you a ride." Gina didn't look up from her guitar as she tried blotting the wood dry with her sleeve. Yeah, right. It's like a forty-five minute drive from here. "I'm heading there now." Gina looked up, suddenly interesting.

"Keep talking."

**Okay, here we go! I'm not sure I'll get many people for this, so feel free to submit as many characters as you like. However, not all of them will be main. Before I give you the form, please read the following rules and abide by them…**

**Rules**

**Submit through PM only. No exceptions!**

**THESE ARE REAL KIDS! They aren't all perfect!**

**No typically boring backstories or unrealistic, dramatic ones. Be real!**

**Be creative! I'm looking for people with interesting personalities to write.**

**Be descriptive! The more details, the better**

**Title your PM 'Dream High OC (name of your oc)**

**If you've read the rules so far, add "Choco Bear Num" to your form somewhere**

**Remember, this school has opened in America.**

**They all live in the dorms, so please take this in consideration.**

**Be sure to fill of EVERYTHING on the form!**

**Message me with any concerns!**

**Okay, that done, here's the form…**

**Name :( Full name)**

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Year: (Grade)**

**History: (Basically the back story. Make it good!)**

**Main Talent: (What they auditioned with)**

**Other Talents: **

**Voice: (Alto, Soprano, Tenor, etc…)**

**Describe voice: (EX: Warm like honey, raspy and deep, etc…)**

**Audition Song:**

**(Rate on a scale of 1- 10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the highest. Please be real when judging this)**

**Dance Skill:**

**Singing Skill:**

**Guitar Skill:**

**Instrument Playing (Other than Guitar):**

**Making Friends:**

**Making Enemies:**

**Self-esteem:**

**Going Solo:**

**Working with a Team:**

**(End Rankings)**

**Personality: (Be detailed!)**

**Attitude towards the school:**

**Attitude towards other students:**

**Attitude towards idols:**

**(Be realistic on this part!)**

**Hair Color:**

**How they wear it:**

**Eyes Color:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Ethnicity****: **

**Race:**

**Skin Color:**

**Glasses: (Yes or no, if yes, describe)**

**Tattoos: (Yes or no, if yes, describe)**

**Scars: (Yes or no, if yes, describe)**

**Piercings: (Yes or no, if yes, describe)**

**Any other noticeable features?:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Wants:**

**Dream(s):**

**School Uniform: (How they wear it):**

**Normal Clothes: (Outside of school)**

**Pajamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Book:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Favorite Artist:**

**Favorite Book:**

**Anything else you'd like to add:**

**Okay! That's it! I know it's a lot, but please fill it out the best you can. I look forwards to writing your characters in this story!**

**Remember, PM only!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	2. Hipsters Everywhere

The audition room was eerily quiet. The teachers of the newly opened school leant back in their chairs. Some were scribbling on clipboard, some were checking phones, but all had their best poker faces. The Director of Arts, a one Mr. David Greenhut. Wrinkled, practiced hands and well knowing blue eyes, he's the one that scares the hopefuls the most. Well known in the music industry, he had an eye for picking out talent. If you got picked by him, you had the potential to be signed by any record label in the country.

"Please send in the next person. Number 4330, Riley Covington." The teacher to his left said, twirling her pencil. Her name is Ms. Sarah Aime, the composition teacher. Her class is one of the hardest to past, her critique brutally honest. She leaned forwards in her seat and looked down at her paper. They were grading for three main things. Quality, Skill, and Emotion. There had been some tough choices made, people rejected and dreams crushed. Since they were opening for the first time, instead of the normal 100 they would be admitting next year, they were admitting 500. Still, there were thousands and thousands of kids and teens from across the states and the world trying to get into this school. They had only accepted 15 out of the four thousand kids who had auditioned so far.

The door opened, and teen girl walked in. She had the looks for it, her strawberry blonde hair was down and chest length, resting gently on her shoulders. Her grey eyes looked the judges up in down, either out of fear or scorn. She was a wearing a designer black dress and flats, and strutted in gracefully.

"Number 4330, Riley Covington?"

"Yes." She said, tilting her head slightly.

"Begin."

She nodded and fluttered her eyes shut for a moment, before opening them again. She took a breath, and then opened her mouth to sing….

"_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle."_

Her voice was soprano, and round sounding. It was almost like hearing Christmas bells. Ms. Aime recognized the song at once. She scribbled down on her paper. _**Classically trained, Soprano, Song: Habanera from the Opera Carmen.**_

She flashed the paper to the director, who glanced at it and looked back at 4330.

"_que nul ne peut apprivoiser, _

_et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,"_

She gave a casual glance at the Director's paper. _**She's good.**_ He had written on his paper. She didn't say or do anything, but leaned back in approval. The girl, Riley, was singing her heart out still.

"_s'il lui convient de refuser. _

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière. _

_L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait-."_

The Director stopped her. She looked a bit startled; as if she was surprised she had been stopped so early.

"Pass."

At the same moment in time, Gina Thomas stood up, brushed off her skirt, and picked up her guitar case. "Let's go, hotshot."

She walked next to the BMV and jumped into the back seat. A girl was sitting in the front, looking bored. She looked like a vampire, pale skin and long, choppy, dark hair. There were some purple streaks in her hair, and she was wearing all black clothes. A long-sleeved black turtleneck with a black leather jacket over it looked hot in this weather. Silver chains hung off her jacket and black torn jeans, which were tucked into combat boots. She glanced at Gina in the mirror, her brown eyes glazed over with sleepiness.

There was another girl in the back with Gina as well. Unlike her gothic traveling companion, this girl was anything but threating. She had warm brown hair tied up in a ponytail, a long red cardigan with a hole in the sleeve, jeans, and a blue t-shirt. Gina noticed thick blonde streak when the girl turned her head. She took of her glasses and yawned, looked at Gina, then turned away again, leaning on the window.

The guy who had tripped over her got into the driver's seat and pushed his dirty blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Guys, this is Gina. Gina, this is my sister Della." He motioned to the Goth girl. "And our cousin, Cassie." He pointed towards the back. Della stretched out as the guy, Adam, started the car.

"Please tell you me you brought the liquid of life." Della muttered. "Actually, I dropped them. But I saved one." He offered up a paper cup, and Della quickly whisked it away from his hands. "Oh thank you, the nectar of the gods!" She took a long, lazy sip as they started off.

"Who is she again?" Della asked when she put the cup down.

"Gina. Her car broke down on her way to audition. I did the nice thing and offered her a ride." Dell frowned at Gina in the side mirror.

"Yo. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to get into a car with strangers?" Gina shrugged. "I'm desperate."

"She lives near here. Better than us." Adam commented, making a wide turn. Gina noticed that she didn't have her seatbelt on, and buckled it, safely putting it across her waist and chest. That's when she noticed the fast food wrappers and bags on the floors.

"Where did you guys come from?"

"Florida." Adam smiled.

"Florida!? Holy crap, that's halfway across the country!"

"And we're from South Beach." Gina winced. "That must have been a long drive."  
"What about you, Gina?"  
"I live just outside here."

"Lucky." Della muttered into her cup. Adam glanced at Cassie, who hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Cassie, you cool?" Cassie looked up, blinked, nodded, and then looked back down.

"Ah, she's a bit shy. Sorry about that." Adam mentioned. Gina nodded. "That's alright." The car suddenly jerked. Gina looked up. Someone had just cut them off. Adam frowned. "That's dangerous."

Della frowned and started to roll down the window. "Del, don't-." Adam tried.

"SHIT, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, ASSHOLE! LEARN TO DRIVE!" She yelled furiously outside the window. She flicked off the driver.

"I can't believe you're related." Gina mused in wonder.

"Neither can I." Adam muttered. "Del, Del, C'mon, no one's hurt, shut the window." Della flicked off the driver one last time and rolled the window shut.

"People should learn how to drive." She cursed. Adam gave a light laugh. "This is way you haven't driven since Utah."

Della snorted in distain. "Those freaking Mormons don't know the first thing about driving." Gina tilted her head at this. "How old are you, anyways?"

"I'm 17, Del's 16 and Cassie is 15. But since she only has a permit, she can't drive." Cassie didn't say anything, and just kept looking out the window.

Della reclined back in her seat. "How much longer until we get there?"

"I don't know. Cassie?"

Cassie opened an old fashioned map, glanced up once and then back down. "Ten minutes." She said softly. Gina's eye widened. "I thought it was an hour drive." Cassie shook her head. She traced her finger along the map. "You were using a GPS?" Gina nodded. "My phone."

"They take the longest ways. There are lots of shortcuts you can take." Gina frowned and leaned back in her seat. "Huh."

It was a few minutes of awkward silence. Cassie looked pretty comfortable, but Adam, Della, and Gina were painfully aware of the unsettling quiet that floated around the car.

"So, what are you guys going to do at the audition?" Gina asked. Adam was relieved the silence had been broken, and spoke first. "Oh, I'm a dancer. Just some dance moves to some techno music." Della took another deep sip from her coffee cup.

"Ditto." She said. Adam stiffed, and Gina could tell that Della had lied. Probably to avoid explaining anything.

Cassie didn't mention anything, so Adam spoke for her. "Cassie can't really sing or dance that well, but she's an amazing composer. You should see some of the stuff she writes! It's genius!" Cassie blushed a deep scarlet.

Gina nodded. "Cool. I sing."

Della snorted. "How cliché." Gina frowned at Della. "So what? What wrong with singing?" Della scoffed. "It's just that everyone on earth can sing well. It seems stupid to try and do something that thousands of people have already done."

There were about a thousand different replies Gina could have said, but instead of saying something witty, all that came out was-

"Are you a hipster?"

**And done! Don't worry if your OC hasn't shown up yet, I'm working on it. By the way, It's still open and I REALLY need guys, so I you want you can submit again! PM me and follow the rules! So what did you think of the first chapter? Let me know, honestly!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	3. Arrival

Cassie nervously tapped her thigh as she waited. It was an old, bad habit of hers. Her left hand curled without effort on her lap, a result of years of classical training on the piano. Her long, calloused fingers danced on her right thigh, twirling around and tapping on invisible keys. She was nervous, of course she was nervous. After her rejection from Juilliard, this was her last chance.

It's not like she had meant to screw up at the audition, but one bad thing happened after the next. First she tripped on stage, and then she dropped her music, and everything was out of order. To top things off, she was so nervous that she missed entire chords! It had been an absolute disaster, and her mother had been furious with her that she had been punished severely. Thinking about her mother was so nothing Cassie wanted to be doing. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was okay. There was no pressure; there was no need to get a perfect score. All she needed to do was pass. Adam picked up on her uneasiness.

"You alright?" he asked. Cassie nodded quietly and smiled gently at him. "Nervous." She glanced out the car window. When Gina made that comment about Della being a hipster, Adam pulled over and made Cassie and Della switch seats, so that Gina and Della would be next to one another. Personally, Cassie thought that he was insane, putting those two together. Though she was sure Adam had some plan. Gina had wedged her guitar case between herself and Della, who was crossing her arms, unamused and staring out the window.

"Don't be." Adam whispered to her. Cassie felt reassured at his wise and brotherly tone. Adam had a way with people that made them feel safe when they were with him. There was movement in the back seat. Gina had pulled headphones out of her pocket and put them in, plugging them into a phone. Della yawned and closed her eyes. The ride grew quiet, except for the quiet purr of the engine. "Cassie, there's no pressure, alright? This is for you, not for your mother. "Cassie looked down at her curled hand in her lap. Just thinking about her mother sent shivers down her spine.

Her mother was one of the most, no, the most famous opera singer in the entire world. She had performed on Broadway, at Carnegie hall, even for the President of the United States and the Queen of England at a dignitary party. She was beautiful, talented, and vain. When Cassie was born, her mother complained that having her and nursing her would ruin her figure. She had sent her daughter to various music school and competitions. Every time Cassie made a mistake, she would be punished. Withier it would be not being fed for a day or being locked in a closet, to get slapped so hard she would be seeing stars. Finally, Adam convinced Cassie to tell someone. Adam and Della's family became her emergency foster care family and she was later put into custody of her aunt and uncle.

Cassie still felt like she owed them a lot. They had sent her to a good school and even paid to keep up on her music lessons. Today wasn't just for Cassie; it was the day to repay her family for everything that they had done for her. "I know that." Cassie replied. She glanced down at her map and then back up at the street sign. "Don't turn here!" The car jerked to the side as Adam pulled the wheel. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I just did." Cassie looked down at the map. "Okay, turn at the next intersection, then take a right. That's where the school will be."

Adam glanced out the window. "There are lots of shops around here. That should be fun when we become students." Cassie smiled at him. "You're talking like you're sure of yourself."

"I am. So is Della. She's a great violinist. She'll do great. And you will as well, Cassie." A wave of gloom washed over Cassie. "I hope so." The car made a wide turn.

"Hey, guys…" Gina took an ear bud out and Della opened her eyes. "What?" they both asked at the same time. Cassie looked out the window in awe.

"We're here."

**Hey guys! Sorry for such short chapters. Things will get longer as soon as I get everyone situated and map out the story. I'm in need of JUST MALES, so no more females will be accepted as major characters. So what do you guys think so far? Let me know how you would like the story to progress.**

**Review Replies**

**In reply to WolvesandNutella…**

**No, she's just the first character that was summited. I'm going to be covering everyone in the next few chapters; it was more of a 'no option' then selecting someone like Hye Mi.**

**Yes, send in your character through review. I know you've read the rules, and I need males, but please feel free to submit. I would normally not condone it, but since you've actually asked my permission first, I'm quite happy.**

**I thank you for reviewing on every chapter, though you haven't sent in an OC. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

**Props to you.**

**M'kay, that's all. I'll PM creators with any questions or concerns regarding character placement and development. Later marshmallows!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


End file.
